There are various devices and compositions which are presently used to propel projectiles to targets. The current grenade launcher system employs a specially adapted rifle, a special cartridge, and grenade launcher. The typical sequence for firing involves loading of the grenade into a launcher tube, attaching the tube to the rifle by a special adapter, loading the cartridge into the rifle, aiming the rifle at the target, and pulling the trigger of the rifle. The propulsion cartridge produces a large quantity of expanding gas which enters the launcher and forces the grenade out of the tube to the target. The grenade fuze is initiated as the grenade is launched or the fuze is initiated on impact. There are also other systems which employ the use of mortars or rockets to deliver the payload to other specified targets.
The disadvantages of all of the above systems are that field personnel are required to carry a large amount of auxiliary equipment. This reduces the mobility of the field personnel, increases fatigue of the individual soldiers, and requires specialized knowledge for the operation of the various devices. Another inherent disadvantage of the presently used system is the necessity for a separate propellant material which is either carried separately or incorporated into the mortar, rocket or shell. The latter rounds of ammunition require extensive training for their efficient and effective use.